Trick or Treat (cartoon)
, featured in Donald Duck #26.]] Trick or Treat is a Halloween-themed animated short, starring Donald Duck. It was released in 1952. Synopsis The film opens with the original song "Trick or Treat" playing, as Witch Hazel is shown flying around town on her broomstick (named "Beelsebub"). She comes across Huey, Duey, and Louie trick-or-treating, dressed as a ghost, a devil, and a wizard. Hazel looks on as the trio go to their Uncle Donald's house and ring the doorbell. Donald, seeing them through the window, decides to prank the boys. So instead of giving them candy, he puts firecrackers into their bags. After the firecrackers explode, Donald pulls a string which tips a bucket of water on the nephews, soaking them. Donald laughs uproariously, but Witch Hazel decides to get even. Hazel consoles the three, and, delighted to discover that they believe in witches, agrees to help them get their candy from Donald. They go to the door a second time, but Donald refuses to believe Hazel is a real witch. He tries to pull her nose off and again dumps the bucket of water on her. He again laughs hysterically and slams the door. Hazel decides getting the candy from Donald may be harder than she realizes, so she turns to her magic. Back at Hazel's home, she concocts a magic potion in large black cauldron. In a scene paying homage to William Shakespeare's MacBeth, Hazel adds ingredients to the pot, although they are somewhat toned down from Shakespeare, IE "Eye of needle, tongue of shoe, hand of clock that points at two!" etc. When the potion is finished, she fills a spray bottle with it and flies back to Donald's house with the nephews. As Hazel sprays various items around Donald's house, they become animated or anthropomorphic. Donald is terrified and instantly agrees to treat the boys to candy. However, when Hazel refers to him as a pushover, he changes his mind. Donald locks the pantry door and swallows the key. Having been "itching" to put a spell on Donald, Hazel uses the potion to put Donald's feet in her control. She orders the feet to kick the key out of Donald, which leads him to perform a wild dance. The key is retrieved, but Donald throws it into the pantry, under the door. Enraged, Hazel then casts "a spell that's double-grim!" saying that she will order Donald's feet to "smash that door down" with Donald. This is initially unsuccessful, so she advises that Donald "take a longer start. About a mile or two!" Donald is forced to run a long way away, then come steaming back, screaming, into the door, which shatters. In the end, Huey, Duey, and Louie collect their treats and Hazel and Beelzebub leave since it is "nearly dawn". After waving goodbye to the ducks, Hazel flies away whilst the Trick or Treat song is reprised over the top. A final shot has a jack-o-lantern seen earlier in the film suddenly appear saying "Boo!" and then grinning. Characters *Donald Duck *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Witch Hazel *Beelzebub Song Home video releases VHS * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Halloween Haunts * Mickey's House of Villains DVD * Mickey's House of Villains * Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume 4 Gallery tve5867-19521010-1183.jpg tve19052-19521010-1183.jpg tve19565-19521010-1183.jpg 53605.jpg 53606.jpg 53607.jpg 53608.jpg 53609.jpg 53610.jpg 53611.jpg 53612.jpg 53613.jpg 53614.jpg $T2eC16JHJIQE9qUHrWnMBR)F3w0ZOQ~~60_57.JPG|The Walt Disney Classics Collection figurine Tumblr_mcm3ksUqHN1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr mcm4s0mhye1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nd0dtn6OBN1r3jmn6o1 1280.png 1952-sorciere-6.jpg 1952-sorciere-5.jpg 1952-sorciere-4.jpg 1952-sorciere-3.jpg 1952-sorciere-2.jpg 1952-sorciere-1.jpg Tumblr nd7o47GKJY1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_mcb647yRKr1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_nd0dsx6kzE1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_mvg7wj2Fo21qhcrb0o1_500.gif Tumblr mcb8d0Ustt1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nd0drua4Ed1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr_nd0d7so7rT1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr nd0d6urYjB1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nd0d5zQ0M31r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nd0d52UtSx1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr ndeo3gKwlw1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nd0d41Cvks1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr nd0d41Cvks1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr_ndeo567F3p1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Trivia * When Witch Hazel screams near the beginning, it is the same audio made by Queen Grimhilde when she falls off the cliff in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and later by Maleficent in her dragon form after Prince Phillip throws the Sword of Truth into her heart in Sleeping Beauty. Category:Animated shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Halloween productions Category:Animated Shorts Featured in Mickey's House of Villains